Lizard Pickup TT (Farming Simulator 17)
The Lizard Pickup TT is a available in Farming Simulator 17. It is the most expensive of the two Car models in the base game, but also the strongest. Its main advantage is that it has weight, which (while reducing acceleration) makes it a lot more stable than the . The Pickup TT can also be painted with custom designs. It's appearance is reminiscent to that of a 2010s Ford F-series crew cab. Advantages *'Very Fast:' Like all other , the Pickup TT can achieve a maximum speed of 122 km/h / 74 mph, making it one of the fastest vehicles in the game. *'Weight Stability:' The Pickup TT weighs close to 3 tons. While this does reduce its acceleration rate a little, it is still far lighter than a of equivalent horsepower. The extra weight gives the Pickup TT quite a bit of stability; It can carry significantly heavier equipment without becoming tail-heavy. Disadvantages * Expensive: The Pickup TT is a relatively expensive model. It costs $12,000 more than a Pickup Rodeo with full engine upgrades. * No Engine Upgrades: The Pickup TT's engine cannot be upgraded at all. * Slightly Smaller Box: The Pickup TT's rear box can only fit two if the rear door is kept open ; otherwise it can only fit one. Fortunately, the Tension Belts will hold Pallets firmly in place even when the door is open. Customization Main Color Wheel Setup * Standard: Basic wheels. * Design 1,3-8 (+$300 to +$500): Replaces all four wheel rims with a different design (see below). A purely cosmetic change. Rim Color Design * Standard: The whole car is painted in a single color (see "Main Color", above). * Single GT Stripe (+$500): Paints a single racing stripe along the length of the hood and roof. * Twin GT Stripes (+$500): Paints two racing stripes along the length of the hood and roof. * Design 1 (+$500): Paints the roof and doors in a different color. * Design 2 (+$500): Paints the hood and doors in a different color. * Design 3 (+$500): Paints the roof, hood and doors in a different color. Design Color Specifications *'Price:' $54,000 *'Maintenance Cost:' $60 / day *'Leasing Costs:' $1,080 + $2,700/h + $540/d *'Engine Power:' 147 kW / 200 hp *'Max. Speed:' 122 km/h / 76 mph *'Max. Reverse Speed:' 40 km/h / 24 mph *'Fuel Capacity:' 60 L *'Cargo Types:' Any solid objects ( , , , etc.) *'Tension Belts:' 3, with a height limit of ~5.0 meters off the platform *'Rear Attachments:' Drawbar (Ball), Drawbar (Bolt) *'Mass:' 2,794 kg Gallery Wheel Designs FS17_Lizard-PickupTT_Wheel2.jpg|Standard Wheels FS17_Lizard-PickupTT_Wheel1.jpg|Wheel Design 1 FS17_Lizard-PickupTT_Wheel3.jpg|Wheel Design 3 FS17_Lizard-PickupTT_Wheel4.jpg|Wheel Design 4 FS17_Lizard-PickupTT_Wheel5.jpg|Wheel Design 5 FS17_Lizard-PickupTT_Wheel6.jpg|Wheel Design 6 FS17_Lizard-PickupTT_Wheel7.jpg|Wheel Design 7 FS17_Lizard-PickupTT_Wheel8.jpg|Wheel Design 8 Paint Designs Note: You can change the color of the design using the "Design Color" customization option. FS17_Lizard-PickupTT_SingleGTStripe.jpg|Single GT Stripe FS17_Lizard-PickupTT_TwinGTStripes.jpg|Twin GT Stripes FS17_Lizard-PickupTT_Design1.jpg|Body Design 1 FS17_Lizard-PickupTT_Design2.jpg|Body Design 2 FS17_Lizard-PickupTT_Design3.jpg|Body Design 3 Category:Farming Simulator 17 Category:Farming Simulator 17 Vehicles Category:Farming Simulator 17 Lizard Category:Lizard